Talk:Super Saiyan A-type
Super saiyan c type did not appear in the movie the daizenshuu states it appeared in the second movie only. so it should be changed. Right here '''Broli-type Broli appeared in the movies. A-type is distinguished by him not having gold hair while he’s a Super Saiya-jin. B-type is a powered up Super Saiya-jin state. He’s called the legendary Super Saiya-jin, since he loves destruction and slaughter, like the Super Saiya-jin of Saiya-jin legend. Both types are from when he fought with Goku on New Planet Vegeta. C-type is his form from when he battles Gohan and the others on Earth; he later transformed into B-type. It’s a Super Saiya-jin that’s evolved differently. '''Notice it state it is when he is on earth he uses against gohan (only in the second movie) Shin the science guy (talk) 18:41, March 3, 2019 (UTC)Shin the science guy Of course he didn't use C-type in Movie 8, he was literally only in it for a second before transforming into B-type, so it doesn't count as using the form like the other two count. FlatZone (talk) 19:42, March 3, 2019 (UTC) He turns into form while powering up and after his crown breaks where his hair turns green before becoming the Legendary Super Saiyan. DragonEmeperor (talk) 20:11, March 3, 2019 (UTC) Don't you get it? He only transforms into the C-type in the second movie.Rogeta234 (talk) 20:20, March 3, 2019 (UTC) Ok so let's try to explain this more clearly. He is ONLY using C-type(Green tinted, but still clearly C-type) for literally a second right before he transforms into B-type. So the question is this.. do we count that as actually using C-type? Because in Movie 10 he used it for most of the movie, while in Movie 8 it was there only for a second. FlatZone (talk) 20:40, March 3, 2019 (UTC) Because the crown was holding his power back but he began to overpower it as unleash more power. DragonEmeperor (talk) 20:54, March 3, 2019 (UTC) I would still count it as an appearence because without it. Broly's hair would not turn green in the lssj form. 0551E80Y (talk) 21:17, March 3, 2019 (UTC) True. On another note, I also noticed something about Kale's SS and LSS forms in the manga. She gets much more muscular and taller with just her SS form and her eyes are blank, just like Broly's SS form in the new DBS Broly Movie, while she gets even taller and even more buff when she goes into LSS, just like Broly in the new Broly Movie she also manages to overpower PSSB Goku before Freeza Saves him while she is in her LSS form in the manga.. showing she also has astronomical power in the form just like Broly.. but def not to the same extent as him since her base form is weaker than his. So it seems Toyotaro and Toriyama's official depiction of a SS form for Legendary Saiyans are pupiless now and much taller and more muscular than their base forms, while the hair remains golden until they go into Legendary Super Saiyan form. FlatZone (talk) 22:53, March 3, 2019 (UTC) What??? what are you talking in about it did not appear. that green(light green ) is not C type (it has in some scenes a slight tint of green not full on green)Shin the science guy (talk) 01:52, March 10, 2019 (UTC)Shin the science guy